Lately, a smart key is generally used in a vehicle and the smart key can also open the car door or start the vehicle without a key blade.
An existing vehicle smart key performs a remote lock function and a lock opening function by installing a tact switch on a printed circuit board inside an external housing and an ON/OFF button exposed outside the housing as required for the function of remote keyless entry.
However, for facilitating storage recently, a card-type smart key being thinner than the thickness of the existing smart key is applicable. The thickness of such a card-type smart key is below 4 mm, and it is manufactured by covering the outside with a flowing material by molding or potting, and then the flowing material is solidified to become a card-type key.
With regard to the background art of the present invention, there is the technique of “A smart key system, and its vehicle control device and method” disclosed in the Korean patent publication No. 10-2012-0116563 (Oct. 23, 2012), incorporated herein by reference.